wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daemon
Minions of the Burning Legion are countless. Daemons are but one class of Demons in Burning Legion forces. Usually used as shock troops. May also contain leaders of the Burning Legion. Some daemons may be minions of the Dark Below. Daemons were both creeps and summonable during the First War. They also showed up guarding Sargeras' Tomb during the Second War. Unique individuals will most definitely have personal agendas that they are pursuing in Kalimdor. Daemons are unlikely to associate with devils, demons or demodand, that is they are rarely found working together, unless under the guidance of a powerful leader. Even then there is likely to be strife between the different classes of demons. The basic Daemon-type may be related to Ered'ruin, or possibly the same race, but it is unknown. According to history it was established that the Eredar Kil'jaeden has appeared before the orcs as a kind of combination of daemon and orc form at times. It is explained that this is one of the powers of the Deceiver in that he is capable of changing his form and appearance before people in a shape that they will most trust, or be awestruck by. (Note that Daemon was probably pronounced "demon", but is now pronounced phonetically, "day-mon", to differentiate) In Rise of the Horde, it is reavealed that "Dae'mon"(with an apostrophe) means "twisted soul" or "demon" in Orcish, and was used by Durotan to describe warlock pets and orcs who drank Mannoroth's blood. "Daemon" without the apostrophe is a term used by both Horde and Alliance in varying sources. The Daemon was the original infernal creature of the Warcraft series. Daemons were summonable by the Warlock unit of Warcraft: Orc & Humans, and later appears as the minions of Gul'dan in a mission of Tides of Darkness. The Daemon design was scrapped for Reign of Chaos. This led to the above explanation of Kil'jaeden, as his original image was that of a Daemon, but was later clearly established as one of the eredar. Famous/Named: Charon, The Oinodaemon. Daemons of the First War Human description :Denizens of the underworld, these creatures are the most powerful entities to ever exist in the lands of Azeroth. Their aptitude in the arts of deception and combat are only equaled by their sadistic nature, and the puissance they possess in the black arts of magic. They command the searing fires of Hell as if it were their plaything. They are the true lords of chaos, wreaking havoc at every step and destroying what they wish. There is rumored to be a gateway that appears every thirteenth full moon that bridges the gap between Azeroth and the underworld, and it is during these brief moments that the daemons can come to this place. Legend also states that some have the power to summon these creatures and control them, but if this is so, none are alive to tell the tale of how it is accomplished. Orc Description :These hellspawn are evil incarnate. The ability to summon these dark minions of the underworld has long been lost, though the Warlocks seek to find those secrets once again. Breathing flame and wielding a blade forged in the fires of Hades, destruction and death are their greatest desire. These daemons possess cruelty beyond the imagining of even the sickest mind, and delight in the execution of their plans. If there is a way to send these monsters back into the pits that spawned them without the loss of many lives, it too is a secret locked away in time. Daemons of the Second War :Daemons are the ancient and corrupt denizens of the lower planes. These winged creatures of fire are legendary for their fondness of destruction and brutal cruelty. Daemons harbor a lustful hatred for all mortals and hunger for any chance to bring pain and death upon them. It is rumored that Gul’dan has entered into a pact with a sect of Daemons loyal to the Daemonlord Sargeras who are willing to aid the Warlock in finding their master’s Tomb. Daemon Types *Gristly Minstrel Daemon Singling tormented paeans before the host of the Burning Legion, these creatures were terrible foes in their own right. Now they are rare, though they are occasionally summoned back into the world. *Plague Angel Daemon Other agents of the Burning Legion, plague angels wandered all over Azeroth. While not as focused as the Scourge, they helped weaken resolve in the Alliance. Some still exist, occasionally laying waste to villages. *Cacodaemon *Charonadaemon *Derghodaemon *Hydrodaemon *Piscodaemon Sources *Manual of Monsters *Shadows & Light *Warcraft I Manual *Warcraft II Manual Category:Burning Legion Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Warcraft RPG